


Carrots Yummy

by Bakubro



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack, Hybrids, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakubro/pseuds/Bakubro
Summary: Bonnie doesn't know how, but he always finds himself in these sorts of situations. Semi-ironic crackfic XP
Relationships: Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Carrots Yummy

Bonnie was never quite sure how he got himself into these situations. Granted, talking to Foxy seemed to be a guarantee to get some kind of trouble your way. A sly fox could never be trusted, but Bonnie was just that dumb bunny who would give him a chance anyway. Chica swore he had a deathwish, going back into Pirate’s Cove with Foxy every night, but Bonnie begged to differ.

“You couldn’t find anything... Warmer?” He groaned, bent over Foxy’s lap. He was undoubtedly inferior to the redhead. Bonnie honestly didn’t mind that, and he hated that about Foxy. He could make the bunny do almost anything with enough charisma.

“Would ye rather the hook?” Foxy asked tauntingly, and Bonnie shuddered and shook his head quickly. The mental image made him cringe and he’d take the chilled produce over that any day. Bonnie couldn’t be for certain though after Foxy pressed the tip of it against his poor BOOTYHOLE.

He shivered, squirming a little. The purple haired bunny couldn’t help but feel afraid of the fucking thing. It couldn’t be more than a few inches long, but even then that was more than he’d ever had up there.

“You promise you won’t tell the others?” He asked shyly, his ears cast downward to further show how flustered he was. Foxy smirked.

“I won’t,” he started, rubbing Bonnie’s behind teasingly. “But ye might.” And without warning, he pushed the carrot up inside him.

Bonnie clasped his hands over his mouth and wailed, his body tensing around it. It didn’t hurt as bad as he had originally thought, but still enough that he’d be a little sore after. Foxy laughed as Bonnie got over the initial shock.

“You’re an asshole.” He breathed out as Foxy pushed the rest of the orange vegetable up inside him. The redhead smiled and ruffled the bunny’s hair.

“Ye’ll be thankin’ me in a moment,” Foxy promised, slowly retracting it before pushing it back inside again. Bonnie yelped, his whole body feeling like it was on fire as his red-haired pirate companion repeated the process.

“Shut the fuck up,” Bonnie hissed, his back now arched and his hands grasping the sheets of Foxy’s bed. “If the other’s find out I’ll fucking kill you.” He was rather lucky the curtains were closed. Otherwise, the night guard would have a full goddamn show.

“Whatever ye say,” the fox muttered dismissively, obviously not taking a word he said seriously. “Just know that ye’ll miss comin’ to see me after yer done with them kids.”

Bonnie opened his mouth to say something, but dammit he was right. He had to admit that he got off on the thrill of finding out what Foxy had in store for him after hours. It was the only thing left to be excited about here. “I hate you.”

Foxy smiled, “I know ye do.” He picked up the pace with his carrot fuckery and paid attention to how Bonnie squirmed and arched back against it despite his best efforts of remaining calm and seemingly uninterested. He didn’t say much after that, only a few curse words before he gasped and moaned loudly.

“There- s-shit, urm… again.” Bonnie demanded weakly, his thighs trembling. Foxy could feel that he was getting off on this, probably painfully stiff from the slow pace before. He smirked and slammed it down into him at the same angle as before, watching eagerly as Bonnie switched back and forth from his regular posh behaviour to one of a repressed slut. 

He complied to the bunny’s wishes and with only a few more hits, he had defeated the all mighty boss. That being Bonnie’s dick. He spilled himself onto Foxy’s lap unapologetically, crying out a noise that would otherwise be kind of funny. He panted for a while, before swishing his hand back towards his ass, motioning for Foxy to retract the soiled vegetable.

He complied, but not before smacking one of his soft BUTTCHEEKS HAHAAH. Bonnie rolled his eyes and let Foxy brush some hair out of his face. “You’re the worst.” He muttered, avoiding eye contact as he stood carefully to retrieve his clothes.

Foxy laughed, looking at the carrot that had seen better days. “What would ye do if I took a bite right outta this?” He asked, motioning it towards his mouth. Bonnie finally looked up at him while he pulled his dress pants back up and over his ass.

“Cry.” He snorted, watching as Foxy waved it around his mouth teasingly.

“Perfect.” Foxy smirked, and just as Bonnie turned around he heard a big CRONCH. no im kidding thats gross lol

“Make sure ye come back tomorrow, yeah? I get lonely all by meself.” Foxy said as Bonnie approached the curtains. He turned to look at the redhead and smiled.

“Aye-eye, captain.” Bonnie teased, before disappearing into the night like my homosexual thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my magnum opus


End file.
